STAL
History STAL&IN is an alien robot dictator with communistic ideals and the antagonist of the first two albums of the Chronicles of Meanwhile: The Voyager Virus and The Dallas Paradox. 'The Steel Revolution' Once he was a simple Robot tasked to protect the assets of the imperial family, and was stationed at the planet Zialtab II the central planet of it's emporium. All was was monitored by a Central Computer as a planet comprehensive computerized network. His role changed when space varring merchant stumbled upon the Voyager an satellite of 20th century Earth that was programmed with information of there world if in case intelligent live stumbled on it. The satellite was sold to the Imperial University of Zialtab where the Central Computer analysed it's data. Unknown to even the creators of the 20th century, the data of the Voyager also contained works of communistic ideals. The Central Computer copied the ideals that power should go to the workforce and not the royals. The robots revolted in a bloody coupe and dethroned the royal family. Within 20 years the robots had seized power, took on human bodies made of steel and kicked every outsider from the planet and it's surrounding satellites. STAL&IN made his debut as the leader of the Robot-Nomenklatoera and became it's dictator he decided if a human should be executed or reeducated. And ordered every Robot Worker that made a mistake to be melted down in the Loebljanka-Cellars for recycling. For fifty years the planet didn't allow any contact with the outside, until.. 'The Earth Capitalist' The Central Computer heard about Storm a man lost in time born after the Voyager was lost. New Knowledge of the past could aid the steel revolution in spreading there ideals to the far corners of the galaxy. It was this reasoning that compelled STAL&IN to send an envoy to capture the man. The plan however was foiled as the members of the A.D.F. (Armed Dissidents Federation) captured Storm. The rebels where later captured but Storm was nowhere to be found. As the Robot Workers only returned with Ember they where melted down at the Loebljanka-Cellars STAL&IN learned about the rebel base by torturing Pjot as the man had no trouble watching his companion Zita being hurt, but as the dictator reversed to roles then man was to afraid to die. And as Pjot was of no further importance he was thrown into fire. Knowing Storms location a helicopter was send to the encampment of the Kulak rebel Pope. Bringing the two women Ember and Zita as a hostage. In the end most of the rebels escaped, and so where the hostages and Storm. The sole survivor the helicopter pilot, and only the furnace for recycling was his reward. When Storm and his companions arrived in the city STAL&IN refused to clean out the city as it celebrated 80 years of Pax Sovbotica With is strange as the Voyager was only discovered 70 years ago. of the Steel Revolution. Storm managed to find the Central Computer. As the Compter scanned Storms brain it became confused as he expected a glorious victory for the communistic ideals. His confusion spread to the Robot Workers. And even STAL&IN was not inmume they started to dance. Until they where ripped to pieces by the human mobs that longed for freedom. After more then 50 years surrounding planets had contact with Ziabad II and atemps where made to restore it to imperial rule. But in there victory no one noticed that STAL&IN's mechanical brain fled the scene. For a while he hid inside household electronics until he was able to find a more mobile body and fled Zailtab II. 'The Dallas Paradox' Eventually STAL&IN learned that the labs at the moon Emanuel-X did research in time travel using artifical blackholes. As he reprogramed the computer he traveled to the 60's in the 20th century. Thanks to connection with the now severed central computer of Zailtab II. He concluded that the turning point happened at 1963. Where the death of John F Kennedy would bring the Reagan Administration to power that would lead to the fall of the iron curtain. If Kennady survived the assasination on it's live there would be no Vietnam, Nixon or Watergate. The trip to the wormhole would cause the traveler to shrink to microscopic size. And took over the body functions of Kennedy by settling at his Hippocampus http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hippocampus. (more later) Personality Power and Abilities Equipment Trivia Quotes }} References Navigation Category:The Chronicles of the Deep World Category:Robot Category:Green Eyes Category:Green Skin Category:Green Hair Category:Male Category:Zialtab